The Doctor and Rose's adventures in Skyrim
by Boldbeam
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe where the Doctor and Rose still travel together. When the Doctor is about to propose to Rose, the TARDIS ends up in Skyrim...
1. Prologue

**Randomness Skyrim/Doctor Who with Rose/10 and possibly some Rose/9. I'll see what I can do with this story. As you can probably tell, I'm American, so please excuse me for anything I get wrong. The first chapter has nothing to do with Skyrim.**

Rose laughed as she entered the TARDIS. It had been a long day. The Doctor had finally taken her to see Raxicoricofallapatorious. "Where to next?" "I haven't seen mum in a while." "Ugh, Jackie" She laughed again and playfully slapped him. "Ok, ok, we're going, but we still need to recharge for the night" "Kay" She pecked his cheek and headed to her room.

When he was sure she was gone, he produced a small velvety box and opened it. It was a white-point star ring that he had been given to him by his mother. It was her wedding ring. She had always worn it proudly, before his father had died. She had given it to him for when he had fallen in love. He never gave it to his first wife, knowing that something was off and she wouldn't even want to be with him in the end. He had been right. He wasn't as sad, when she died, as he knew he would be If something had happened to Rose. He was a little scared that she would say no-he couldn't live without her.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and quickly put it away. He stood over the control panel, his hands spread apart, leaning over. "Aren't you coming to bed?" Rose was dressed in a semi-translucent nightgown. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. She reached up and kissed him. "Let's go." He led her back down the hallway.

Rose awoke to the TARDIS whirring. Her boyfriend was gone. He probably just didn't want to wake her. She got up and went through her wardrobe. She picked out a pair of skinny-jeans with a purple t-shirt and a jean jacket. She got dressed and walked over to the mirror. She picked up her comb and ran it through her now long, blonde hair. She walked over to the console and put her arms around the Doctor.

He felt her breath on his neck. He turned around and smiled at her. "What's going on?" "Just getting ready to go." She kissed him softly. "Mickey's probably gonna be all pissed off still." "Yeah, do me a favor, and stay away from him."she laughed remembering Mickey ready to attack the Doctor while standing up straight and pointing at him. "It wasn't my fault he fell in love with you, that's such an easy thing to do" She laughed again and kissed him on the cheek as she put her arms back around the man who had whisked her away into the Universe. "I love you." She knew he thought Star Wars was hilarious because of the technology and had seen it many times. "I know" They both laughed and she kissed him again.

"We're here" The Doctor let Rose out first. "You gonna' stay here?" "Bah, I might as well go with you." he said leaving the TARDIS . Before he went through with anything, he would have to ask her mother. "OK, but if mum slaps you, it's not my fault." She laughed and he smiled. He held out his arm and she took it. They walked toward the apartment.

Rose unlocked the door and headed in. "mum" she called as a startled Jackie came out of the kitchen. "ooh, you finally made it home. It's been a while." She sped over and hugged her daughter. "So,you're still running around and unnecessarily risking your lives, huh?" "yup" "And, Rose, are you alright? Is he treating you well?" "Of course he is mum, he's the nicest man I know" She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled back at her and turned to look at Jackie. "Well then, you better come in, nice man." They sat down and told stories of their travels.

After a while Jackie said "Hey Rose, why don't you go see Shroon, I think she's been wanting to see you." "OK, you coming Doctor?" she picked up her coat. "Nah, I think I'll stay here for a while." "kay, suit yourself" As soon as Rose left, the Doctor thought of a way to present it to her mother. "Jackie" he finally said "can I have permission to marry your daughter?" At first Jackie thought he was joking, but when she saw the look on his face, she said "I just don't know what to say, It feels like yesterday that she was just a little toddler crawling around on the floor." she sighed "It seems that my little toddler is all grown up now." He let out a chuckle. "Yes, and I love her very much. All I want is your permission" "Well, It's a big decision. I need time to think about it." "OK, and don't mention it to Rose, I want it to be a surprise." "Alright then"

The Doctor sat and watched TV. Jackie was in the kitchen making tea as she thought about giving her daughter away to almost a stranger. It was a stranger who her daughter loved very much. She looked over at him sitting on the couch watching Star Wars and occasionally making comments like "With that technology you wouldn't _have_ to be a farmer." or "The fish guy shot first, Han just has a much better aim" He seemed to be smart and always know what he was talking about or what was going on. Jackie walked over quietly. "Yes" The Doctor, knowing exactly what she was talking about, responded with "Thank you Jackie" and got up to hug her.

Rose was soon home with Shroon following her. "This is the Doctor" He got up and held out his hand "nice to meet you" She didn't take it to well. "So this is the man who took you away and scared the hell out of all of us" "I've got something for you." The Doctor was scared. She punched him in the nose. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Rose got down and looked at him while Shroon quietly left the apartment. "Why does everyone you know want to hit me?" Rose laughed and kissed his forehead. "I don't honestly know"

When the Doctor and Rose left they said their goodbyes to Jackie, with the Doctor adding in "Thank you, again" while Jackie only nodded. "Wha'd you thank mum for?" "Oh, you'll see" He could only smile.

He waited a few days, for the perfect moment. He was frustrated that it was taking so long to find a time to ask her. He finally said "Why don't you and me go out for dinner?" "Kay" Rose responded. He looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful" He stroked her face. Rose didn't want that moment to end, but the Doctor always had to be on the move. "Now, where should we go, Earth, or somewhere off-planet?" "Earth food please" Rose laughed. "Not all alien food is that bad, that was just the chief being racist towards us." he continued as Rose laughed "but, I happen to know this great restaurant just around the corner. Let me see if I can make reservations." The Doctor ran off, and knowing she would get completely lost attempting to follow him, Rose sat on the nearest park bench.

It took the Doctor a while, but he came back to find that Rose had gone into the candy shop and had a huge lollypop. She was so adorable when she did stuff like that. "Are we going now?" he held out his hand. "Do you want to take a trip before dinner?" "That'd be nice"

They came to the TARDIS and got in. The Doctor started pressing buttons and pulling levers. Rose would never understand what went on under the control panel.

Suddenly, the TARDIS started shaking violently. More so than ever before. "What's going on!" the Doctor could barely hear her. "I don't know." Rose was scared. She was more scared than she had ever been around the Doctor. She had always felt safe near him. That feeling was just a bit too distant to grasp now. The TARDIS kept shaking and shaking for what seemed to be at least a half hour. At some point in the midst Rose had grabbed onto the Doctor. They held tight to the railing.

After the TARDIS finally stopped, the Doctor said "I don't think we're on Apalapucia." The Doctor looked at the controls while Rose got up and peeked outside. "Nope, definitely not." The Doctor walked towards her. "She's fried, It'll take a while to put her back together, if we've landed on a planet with high technology." He poked his head out the door "Where are we?" Rose asked "I don't know"


	2. Unknown place and time

**Sooooooo sorry about not updating but I just started school and stuff so yeah… **

**I know I'm not the best writer, but what else am I to do with my spare time? Rose and the Doctor are just an epic pairing and they're perfect. I just want to get my ideas out there and write my story. Oh, and I learned about commas last week in LA (ikr I'm in a regular LA class, and sometimes I think It's for the stupid kids because all the popular people are in there) so I decided to actually use commas starting in the middle of this chapter. Not that it matters…**

For once, he didn't know where the TARDIS had spit them out. Rose was scared. They were in a dense forest. It was cool out. The Doctor spun around with his sonic screwdriver. "some kind of intelligent life form this way" he turned and walked at the fast pace that Rose had trouble keeping up with.

He saw people in the distance. He snuck up closer and heard them talking. Suddenly a catlike humanoid came out of the bushes. He had never seen anything like him before. The cat crouched down, as the peoples' backs were turned. The cat tried to grab something off the table. "You never should have come here!" The cat drew a sword, but it was too late. The man's axe had hit the cat. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Get down Rose." The Doctor pushed down on her shoulder. Rose looked at him and he motioned her to follow him. He backed up into something-or someone. "Uh oh" He peered up. There was a man standing there about to swing a weapon of some sort. The Doctor ducked and pulled Rose with him.

They ran through the forest as fast as they could. The Doctor had a bad feeling that there would be more trouble if they kept going. He looked back. "Rose, stop, I think he's gone." They had been running for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was probably only a few minutes.

They started walking, unaware of the TARDIS's location. It got dark within a matter of minutes. The Doctor stopped. "I can't see anything anymore" he stated matter-of-factly. Rose plopped on the ground out of exhaustion and sat against a large tree stump. "Let's stay here for now." She panted. "Okay" he said seeing how tired she was and sat down next to her. She laid her head down on his shoulder. He held her and she smiled. She turned her head and a long tender kiss followed. "Goodnight" She nuzzled up against him. "Goodnight" he replied back.

Rose awoke to a loud, booming noise. It sounded like a lion's roar, but only louder and deeper. "Doctor," she said, "wake up!" "Hmm… what?" He was startled. The noise was heard again. "OH GOD WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" He pulled Rose along with him. She wouldn't be able to escape his grip if she wanted to. They were moving even faster than the day before.

They had been running for a long time-they were obviously lost. "Look!" Rose pointed out a brick wall and the sound of people talking. They trailed along the wall and soon came to a large wooden door.

Two men in tunics stood there. Just as they approached the door, the man on the right stopped them, "Halt, you need to pay the visitors tax" The doctor started to ramble "looking at your walls and buildings, this city needs money… but, this is different…" the doctor showed off his large brain, "This is obviously a shakedown" "Okay, okay, but keep your voice down." The Doctor smiled. "Let me unlock the gate" "Oh, and who's in charge here?" "Jarl Laila, of course. You must have come pretty far to have not known that." "We did, he assured the guard." "We did" said again to himself "We did"

They traveled through the city. It was starting to get dark again. "Time must pass differently here." The Doctor noticed. "We should probably find somewhere to stay… I don't want to see you sleeping on the ground like that again." "Let's look for someplace to go, then" They went into what appeared to be a store. "Hello" said a man with a bushy beard. "Is there a place to stay around here?" The man seemed to be happy to answer questions. "Talk to Keerava at the inn." It was dark outside again. A guard they passed said, "That's some strange armor you got yourselves." "yeah," the Doctor said and kept on walking.

They came to the inn pretty fast considering it was on the main road. "Rose when we talk to the innkeeper, I'm gonna tell them that we're married, because likely, in this age, if you shared a room with someone you're not married to..." he kept rambling, "I get it," she cut him off, "good" He was glad he hadn't accidentally hinted Rose on his plan.

They walked inside and much to the Doctor's surprise, the innkeeper looked like a lizard, but she either, wasn't like anything he had seen. The Doctor walked up to the bar where she stood. "What have you got for sale?" "Take a look," she tapped her hand on the counter. There was a variety of merchandise, but the Doctor bought two apples and a loaf of bread for them to share.

They sat down at a table in the center of the room. The Doctor split the bread in half and handed it and one of the apples to Rose. He had gotten himself a green apple and her, a red apple. He watched her bite into it as he ate his own. She was so adorable. "I love you," he gently touched her face. She stopped chewing and leant into him.

They rented a room. It had a double bed, a dresser, and an end table and that was pretty much it. "Well, this is nice," the Doctor quoted. "How?" The confusion on Rose's face was worth a laugh. He chuckled, "Well, you didn't lose a bet and have to live in the stone-age for a week." "Ouch, I won't ask," she paused. The mood changed. "as long as I'm with you…"


	3. looking for the TARDIS

**Back for another chapter… okay that sounded bad. I'm just gonna type this now…**

**Thanks also for reviewing. It makes me feel like I have a purpose. Oh, and I must have been really tired or something when I put these two sentences next to each other…**

**Sooooooo sorry about not updating but I just started school and stuff so yeah… **

**I know I'm not the best writer, but what else am I to do with my spare time?**

**I enjoy writing and do it at random times, mostly in Social Studies: D**

* * *

The Doctor nearly fell over laughing. "You liked that big nose of mine?" He could barely keep himself standing, still. "I thought it looked…" Rose thought a moment, "sophisticated," she tried to cover up what she had previously said. The Doctor laughed even harder. There was a knock at the door. "Can you keep it down in there?" The Doctor had stopped laughing. "Sorry" Rose started to chuckle. "Ha ha ha," she paused, "What was that thing?" She realized she hadn't asked. The Doctor's smile turned to a frown. He looked nervous, "I don't know if you'd want me to answer that question." Rose was scared, "Doctor, what's going on?"

"Rose, in the morning, we need to find the TARDIS." "Doctor, I want to know what's going on," she put her foot down. "Rose, that out there, is what you would call, a _dragon," _he fumbled on, "but it's really a Blatyo…" Rose cut him off, "How da fuck are there dragons here?" When she cursed like that, the Doctor knew she was scared and ready to lash out. "I don't know, but this definitely isn't earth," He tried to change the mood, "Did you notice the twin moons? They were almost as beautiful as you" He cupped her face.

That followed with some hardcore snogging, and then another passionate night. "Oh, Rose!" and "More, Doctor!" could be heard throughout the inn, and Keerava knew that she shouldn't have let the strange people in. She had had a bad feeling about them…

The Doctor and Rose woke up feeling great. "Good morning Rose," he kissed her cheek. "Mornin' Doctor." She rolled over and began to search for her pants. She held the blanket up to her chest. "Doctor, do you know where my pants are?" "Maybe you don't need them right now," the Doctor flirted." His head was now propped up by his hand. "Doctor, like you said, we need to find the TARDIS." "Yeah alright," he seemed to actually be calm and content with lying there, "your pants are over there," he pointed to the floor on his side of the bed.

He grabbed the key to the TARDIS around his neck that hadn't been glowing. She must have been in really bad condition. He sighed. It might take a while to fix her. He dropped the key and looked for his own clothes.

They quickly got dressed and ate. "Our bodies are just getting used to the time change," he opened the inn door, "It'll feel like a normal day now." "Hmm…" Rose's mind seemed to be somewhere else as they walked toward the gate, but the Doctor kept rabbling on. "I don't know if we're in a parallel world, or possibly an unparallel world, but…" The Doctor could tell that there was something wrong with Rose, and stopped talking, "you alright Rose?" "Umm, yeah" "Rossee?" he asked suspiciously and stopped her. "It's nothing, really." She looked down and turned her head away from the doctor. We need to get you to the TARDIS.

Neither of them spoke while walking through the forest. About twenty minutes after leaving the town in which the Doctor hadn't a clue of the name, Rose stopped and walked away from the Doctor. "Rose, what are you doing?" His answer came soon enough. Rose threw up behind a tree. "Sorry, let's keep moving," Rose walked on, and the Doctor only stared, and then ran after her.

When he caught up with her, he grabbed her by the arms and said, "Rose, we need to get the TARDIS to look at you." "No, I'm fine," she refused. "Rose, we need to get you checked up." "I'm fine," she tried to convince him. "Rose, you leave me no choice," he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and before she could protest, he scanned her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of his voice. He flicked out the screwdriver "How's that possible?!" "Rose just made a sympathetic face and said, "I didn't want you to know." "I think I have a right to know!" he started yelling. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought you said you were…" he held out and shook his hands. "Were, being the key word here." "How long ago did you stop?" "About three months ago." She sat down. The Doctor turned around, ran his hand through his hair with his other hand on his hip and paced. He sat down on a rock and looked at her. "Rose, when'd you find out?" "a few weeks ago," her head was down. "How many's a few?" She didn't want to answer him, and that was obvious. "Rose…" "six…" He was disappointed.

"Let's keep moving," he stood up and held out a hand for her, but she stood up on her own, "The TARDIS can help you." "Waddya' mean help?" "It can get rid of that _thing_." Rose looked terrified. "Doctor, that _thing_ is _our_ child, and whether you like it or not, it's still _our_ child," She started walking, but the terrified expression remained on her face. "Rose, it will _kill_ you." "What?!" she was caught off guard and looked at him.

"If you don't get rid of it, it will kill you," a look of sorrow fell upon his face, "it killed my mother." Rose looked sad. "wait, I thought you said you had a brother," she looked on in anticipation of him possibly remembering wrong. "He was a step brother. My mother was married to another human before she met my father. He died."

It was silent for a while, but both of their minds were racing. "Jackie's gonna' kill me," the Doctor mumbled. "What?" "Your mum's gonna' kill me." Rose laughed and they kept walking. "Wait," The Doctor stopped and Rose stood next to him. "Rose, there's one way you can keep the baby, but…" "But, what?" she was eager to hear about anything that could save her child. "It might hurt." "Anything" she pleaded. "You could become a timelord."

"What?" the look of confusion fell across rose's face. "But, we might not ever get home. Rose, I still think it would just be a good idea to just get rid of it. I mean, we're not even married!" "Well I can fix that. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to do this," she knelt down, and for the first time the Doctor noticed her tiny (almost unnoticable, so that maked sense) baby bump. She pulled a small, velvety box from her coat pocket, "Doctor, will you marry me?" He stared crying and had a smile that was a mile wide. He knelt down in front of her and pulled out his own little box. "Yes," he presented it to her. "I love you," she seemed so happy. They hugged each other and stood up. He took her hand.

"Let's go find the TARDIS." That moment seemed like it could never end, but of course, something had to come up. "C'mon, let's move," the Doctor heard in the distance. He and Rose turned around to see people running, wearing similar armor to the guards of where they had just been, but they wore different or no helmets. There were people following them. The Doctor could just make out what they were saying: Death to the Stormcroaks? No, it was death to the stormcloaks. In any matter, it wasn't good. "Rose, hide," he told her, but turned around and realized it was too late. There was a woman standing there with a sword drawn, and aiming it at them. "Come with us." Rose tried to run, but heard the doctor scream "NOOOO" and everything went blank.

* * *

**My friend Chloe told me to directly add the words "Hardcore snogging" :D I feel that the moods between the Doctor and Rose changed suddenly a lot and that this wasn't all that good of a fic. But hey, what can I say, I'm in seventh grade.**


	4. Unbound

**The last chapter was a little… weird. I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, the story totally strayed off from what I originally wanted it to be, but that's okay because I like it and plan to finish the story… so, that's good, right? I do realize that I have multiple typos in past chapters. So my grammar's not that bad. **

Rose awoke to see one of the men in blue armor and noticed that it was a different color than what she had seen in the city. What was she thinking? Where was she? "Good, you're finally awake!" the voice startled her. She looked around. The Doctor sat next to her. The next thing she noticed was that they were all tied up. "What's going on," she looked at the Doctor hoping he would answer her question. He just shook his head and looked down. "Where are we going?" she angled herself toward the man sitting across from her.

"I don't know, but Sovengarde awaits. She put the pieces together in her head, and then wished she hadn't. She hoped Sovengarde was a prison of some sort, although she knew it wasn't. This couldn't be happening. She was _pregnant_. She could only manage a terrified expression. The Doctor looked at her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault." "Rose, I'll do everything in my power, everything I can to get you out of this…" she cut him off. "No, they wouldn't listen." "Quiet down back there." The man driving the horse said.

"Doctor, there is one thing you could do…" "Anything, love" he had never called her that before, but she ignored it. "One last kiss" He maneuvered the best he could and kissed her, although she missed his warm hands on her face, it was much, much, better than nothing at all. When the kiss broke the Doctor said to her, "I would do anything to be with you and raise our child." He looked down at her stomach and she just smiled at him. She leant into him, and he leant into her, wishing that he could stroke her hair and comfort her.

The man sitting across from Rose seemed to understand what was going on. He looked at her with a face of sorrow, while the man next to him did not seem to be focused on them. His mouth was covered. Rose, still in her awkward position asked, "Who is he?" "You are addressing Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king of Skyrim" Rose wondered why he was tied up, if he was a king, but didn't want to ask.

They seemed to have come to a city gate. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet with a girl from here." The man's voice broke the silence. They saw people go in their houses with their children. Children. The Doctor sighed and a single tear fell from his eye. Rose had been teary-eyed as soon as they entered the town.

The wagons stopped and the clopping of hooves also ceased. It was silent. The men started taking people off the wagons. The Doctor followed Rose off the cart. "Ralof of Riverwood," the man who had been sitting in front of them stepped forward. The names were called one by one, "Lokir of Rorikstead" "No, I'm innocent!" He tried to run, then a woman shouted, "archers!" and he was immediately on the ground.

Rose's terrified expression just became worse, and the Doctor felt really sorry for her. "It'll be alright," he brushed his shoulder against hers, "I have a plan" Rose didn't doubt the Doctor, but the Doctor doubted himself. He wasn't sure about what he was planning on doing. "Anyone else want to try to run?" the woman threatened. The Doctor and Rose kept their heads down. "Good"

"You two," she addressed them. Rose's eyes filled with tears. "You're not on the list." I'm John Smith and this is my wife, Rose Smith," he announced with a smile and looked back at Rose. Rose had never thought she'd ever hear Rose Smith unless she had married Mickey. She thought. That would make life so much easier. It was true. If she had stayed at home and stayed with Mickey, none of this would have happened. Every second of being with the doctor was worth it, though.

They were escorted to places around a block. A large bulky man stood there, with an axe. Rose knew what came next. She cried even harder, while the Doctor just stood there, with a knowing expression. The Doctor knew this would be the end and his eyes started to water. Rose had the tiniest spark of hope, however small, that the Doctor would save them. And the Doctor wished he hadn't given her that spark. He was going to ask her to try to get out his screwdriver in the carriage and cut the ropes. He was too caught up in the moment. Damn him.

"You will be read your final rights." A woman in long, brown robes stepped up. "As we amend your souls to Atherius…" "For the love of Talos, let's get this over with." A man wearing the blue armor stepped forward. "Alright then" the woman seemed annoyed. She led him to the block, although he probably would have gone willingly. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials, can you say the same?" were the last words heard from him. The axe came down and Rose's tears were heard across Helgen.

The Doctor hadn't thought of anything yet, nor would he. He started to tear up, not because he would die, but because of Rose and his unborn child. "Next, the Nord." Neither the Doctor or Rose knew what she was talking about. Suddenly, there was the loud noise again. "I said next, the Nord!" Rose was roughly escorted towards the block and the Doctor tried to interfere.

"HEY, YOU GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF HER!" he tried to push through the bulky men. They didn't notice him whispering to Rose "Sonic". She reached into his pocket for the sonic screwdriver. She found it just in time to watch the Doctor be pulled back into his spot. He was crying now, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He didn't even know if he was faking it anymore. He hoped she remembered how to use the sonic screwdriver. She had the wrong idea. She tossed it on the ground in front of him.

There were guards watching him on both sides. He tried to think of a plan. There was no time to waste. He dropped on the ground and started crying. Before he could grab the sonic, two of the men grabbed him and held him up. "What a child." He had to get the sonic. He dove onto the ground this time and grabbed it. Rose was already lined up on the block. The man had the axe raised. His only hope was to magnetize the axe. He was attempting to do so, when out of nowhere, a dragon attacked.

The man was knocked over. Rose could barely get up. "Come on! This way!" She looked over to where the voice was coming from. It seemed to have come from the man who had been sitting near her on the wagon. He was running toward a tower. Her fiancé was standing next to her. He flipped his head towards a tower.

Rose shakily got up. The Doctor made sure he was always right next to her. They walked quickly towards the tower. Once they were, the man told them to climb the tower. They were about halfway to the top, when suddenly, the wall collapsed in. Rose staggered back and groaned. Rose are you aright?"

"Yeah," She steadied herself, "I'm fine" She was barely audible with all the noise. "Jump through the roof!" the blonde man called. Rose and the Doctor both obeyed and jumped into the below house.

They fell through a hole in the second floor and ran through the town. "Get into the keep!" the man yelled. They came across a building and entered it. It was wet and cold and the ground could be felt shaking. The man was across the room. "Come here," he commanded them, "Let me see if I can get those bindings off."

The man cut off the ropes and they rubbed their wrists. "I'm Ralof." He held out his hand for the Doctor to shake it. "I'm John," he decided to use his fake name after already being in so much trouble, "And this is Rose," he stood aside so that the man could see his fiancé.

"You may as well take their gear," he pointed to two people dead on the ground as Rose covered her mouth, "It's not like they're going to need it." He didn't notice that Rose seemed like she didn't want to take it. "C'mon Rose," the Doctor nudged her, "It's for the best."

Rose struggled to get the tunic off of the man, but she managed. The Doctor didn't seem to have much trouble, though. The armor fit Rose like it was custom made for her. She was surprised. "Get down," he whispered, "they're coming." Rose and the Doctor stooped down. They both hated weapons, but this was a situation that couldn't be helped. Rose had never killed anyone before, and this required bravery.

When the gate opened, she swung her axe down on the woman's head. Her hands came to her mouth, "Oh god," was muffled. "It's okay," the Doctor put his arms around her. It wasn't okay though. She had just lost her innocence.

They made their way out of the keep, but they had killed many enemies including a bear along the way. Rose was terrified; there was so much blood on her hands. "It's okay," he comforted her again, "It's okay."

"My sister Geurder owns the lumber mill down in Riverwood." Broke the silence. He started walking down the road. The Dragon roar was heard again. They hid behind a rock. "It should be gone for good this time." He started back along the road. "It's probably best if we split up when we get there."

**Well, I wanted to include more detail, but it might get boring with me writing it and I don't want some of my chapters to be 800 paragraphs and some of them to be 10.**


	5. Riverwood

**Chaptah five is here foo. For me, getting writer's block means chapter 5 is so late that I spontaneously combusted! Oh, and if I get any of the dialogue wrong, I haven't started a new game in Skyrim for a long time.**

They were halfway down the stone path, when some dogs attacked. They were big, black wolves. There were four of them. Ralof killed two of them, and Rose and the Doctor handled the other. Rose had been stuck on thinking about herself. She started to think of the Doctor. He seemed to be upset about killing, but Rose knew he would do anything for her.

He noticed that she was staring off into space again. "Rose, you alright?" they kept walking. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that…" she stopped "It's just that what?" he smiled at her. She loved his smile. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I really should have. I just thought that I couldn't live with myself if you were angry at me." "Rose, how could I ever be angry at you?" he hugged her, and they kept walking.

"This is all my fault," he said after a while. "How?" she asked. "I should never have took you out traveling. We should have stayed at your house." She waved her arms, "Doctor, there's no possible way you could have known, and there's no possible way I'm blamin' you."

Neither of them spoke until they were in Riverwood. "Where were we, I mean before, when we were caught." "You must have really been lost. You were in the Rift." The Doctor stopped for a moment. His face with a look of sheer terror pasted on it. Ralof didn't notice. Rose didn't like what was going on. It didn't sound good. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"This is impossible," he said, ignoring Rose. "what is it Doctor?" She had realized that she sounded like a child. "Child…" her mind was going off course. "How could I be so stupid? We're in a time trap. Rassilon founded this place, or at least was here… There were legends… I guess they weren't legends after all." "Doctor, I'm scared. What's going on." Her voice was shuttering. "Rose, the reason we couldn't find the TARDIS, was because it wasn't there."

"Who is Rassilon? And what is TARDIS?" Ralof stopped. Neither of them realized that he was listening to their conversation. "Nothing," the Doctor assured him. Ralof turned around and kept walking. The Doctor whispered to Rose urgently, "The TARDIS couldn't take being here." "She's gone," he realized. He had a look on his face like he had just watched his best friend die. Ralof turned around. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"He's fine," Rose pulled on his arm. "I feel like there's something that you haven't told me," Ralof stopped. "No, umm…" Rose didn't know how to finish. "His mother just died and he's still trying to cope. She was really close to both of us." Ralof just shrugged and started walking again. The Doctor gave Rose _that's not helping _look.

When they turned the path, there was a small village. "Riverwood," Ralof stated and turned left at the door. They walked to the edge of town and passed a man who appeared to be an elf, and came to a woman wearing a green dress and gloves who was holding an axe. "Ralof, you shouldn't be here," she put down the axe.

"As long as the news from Helgen is ahead of us, we should be fine," He told her. She looked nervous. "Helgen? What happened?" "There was a dragon. It attacked Helgen," He seemed worried. "Oh, my! But that does explain what I saw earlier… I thought I was just seeing things."

"Well I wouldn't be here if my they hadn't been there to help me." "Who are they? Are they your friends?" she looked at the Doctor and Rose. "Not friends, but comrades." "Oh, well if you need anything, feel free to all of my supplies," she offered them food and potions and the key to her house, and they took some food, "drop by any time."

"We need protection," Ralof said. The Doctor and Rose were both thinking the same thing; it was something they hadn't used. "Could you two alert the jarl of this dragon? He should send troops here." The Doctor smiled, "of course!" Helping people was what they did.

The Doctor started walking and turned around, "Where exactly does this jarl live?" Ralof directed him, "Beyond the mountains. You can find him in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill in Whiterun." The Doctor expected this to be a long journey.

They walked over the bridge. The mountains were tall. There was a path leading around the mountain. Soon on the path, they faced another wolf. Rose drew her greatsword. It was heavy, but powerful. She hit the dog a few times, feeling less guilty than she thought she would.

It fell to the ground, and they kept walking. They came closer to Whiterun. It was cool, and less forested than Riverwood. There was a large brick wall around the town. They came closer and discovered stables. They walked farther along the path, to what they assumed to be the entrance.

There were humungous wooden doors, and men in armor similar to what Ralof wore stood before them. "Halt! Official business only," Rose looked at one of the men and he seemed to be ready to attack.

**Oh yes, I mentioned the Doctor's mother a few chapters ago dying. She was seen when the Timelords returned. Let's pretend that didn't happen here.**


End file.
